


If I Was Gone

by willowbot2000



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Depressed Peter Parker, Fluff, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: After a fight with Tony, Peter questions his life and tries to jump off a wall.  Luckly Tony stops him and they have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	If I Was Gone

Peter felt the rain pouring down his back. It was cold and wet, just what he needed. He stared down at the ground from the wall he was on. He had messed up, this was what he deserved. He had pissed off Tony, this was what Tony wanted. He wanted Peter dead. Well, not dead, but gone. Tony didn't care. He should have listened to Tony when he said he didn't care about any other heroes.

But Peter didn't. He had noticed the worried looks Tony would give him, when he came in angry, or when he seemed stressed. He chose to believe when Tony would study him carefully that he was actually caring. But it had been obvious Tony didn't care. It was so obvious, but Peter chose to try to build a relationship with Tony, but it was worthless. Even when Peter fell off the table and injurd his arm, Tony refused to make eye contact with Peter. Why hadn't he gotten the message, it was so clear.

Peter had really messed up though. He had dropped a piece of metal Tony had been working on furiously, and it broke. Tony seemed so pissed. His breathing became more slow and deep. He looked at Peter with so much hatred, he hated him. Peter wished he could have noticed how Tony would look at him angerly before. This wouldn't have happened. Peter said sorry so many times, and even offered to clean up the mess he had made. Instead, Tony yelled. He yelled and Peter was shocked, he had never seen Tony so mad.

Even when he had gotten his suit taken away, Tony was still holding back his full force. When Peter stood there, frozen. Tony insulted him. Peter knew he deserved it, he had ruined Tony's biggest project. But instead of taking the insult and not being hurt by it, he started crying. How stupid was he to be offended by Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. It was obvious, he was like a squealing pig. He was so clingy, he was surprised Tony hadn't thrown him out the first time Peter seemed desperate to talk to Tony.

So Tony yelled louder at Peter. He said he was such a selfish being who only cared about himself. It was true. Peter was selfish, he needed to leave at that moment. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the door and ran up the stairs to the exit. He knew if he stayed longer, he would just waist Tony's time. The ground looked welcoming to Peter. All he had to do was jump. He could finally feel free. But he couldn't do it. He had friends who needed him. Who would Ned have to sit next to him during lunch? Who will MJ have to tell creepy facts to?

May no longer payed attention to him. She would work for twelve hours now, so Peter was lucky if he saw her when she came home. He was expected to feed himself, so he ate poptarts for breakfast, school lunch for lunch, and raman for dinner. He knew it was unhealthy, but it was the cheapest things May could buy. If he was gone, May wouldn't have to feed him anymore. she would just have to worry about herself. She would be able to work only a few hours a day again. She could relax for once which was something Peter knew she wanted.

It felt like Peter had been standing on the wall for hours now. He felt the wind blow through his hair and mess up his already wet curls. If he left now, it would be as if he never exsisted. Tony would probably replace him just like that. Ned would find a new friend. MJ wouldn't care. May would be free. Everyone would have an amazing life without him. Peter urged his feet to go closer to the edge. The ground was so close now, it was as if he could already feel the impact of the fall. The rain had now stopped and Peter realized he had been crying.

Peter was about to push his legs off the edge, when he heard a door open and close. "Peter! Are you out here?!" Peter knew that voice. It was his mentor's, but it was different. It sounded as if he was worried. Tony was most likely playing with Peter's emotions. Getting him to believe that he actually cared. Peter wasn't expecting Tony to turn the corner where the wall was standing. Tony froze when he saw Peter standing up there. "Peter! Get off that wall, now!" He shouted, his voice rapid as if someone was holding Peter hostage.

"Why should I?" Peter asked, he made sure to sound overly annoyed. "I don't matter anyway!" Tony's face went pail and he ran up the stairs that lead to the wall. "Peter, I care about you." Tony said when he got up there. Tony thought Peter heard it, by the way his shoulders shook and a sob excaped his lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and pulled him off the wall. Peter instantly wrapped his arms around Tony and cried into his neck. 

"What made you feel I didn't care, buddy?" Tony asked. "You seemed angery that I broke your project." Peter whimpered into Tony's shirt. "Petey, I was just angery that it broke, I wasn't angery at you." Peter took his face off Tony's chest and looked up at Tony. "Do you really see me as a selfish human being?" Tony couldn't believe he had said that. "No no, buddy. You are the kindest boy I have ever met.


End file.
